


i can hear the pounding of my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Suicide mention, Was it a dream?, sleeping pills mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this love is supernaturalwritten for the persona 5 kink meme





	i can hear the pounding of my heart

Akira is drifting in a foggy place between sleeping and waking. His court-mandated psychiatrist had prescribed him sleeping pills after he complained of constant nightmares. The prescription was written with a sigh of defeat after Akira had refused to tell him the contents of the nightmares; surreal contorted figures, blood running like a river, Ann becoming afflicted with despair and pressing her gun to her chest with a haunted look in her eye. 

Akira knew, logically, that someone in the business for as long as his doctor had probably heard about weirder dreams, but he still held them back. He felt ashamed of the dreams, ashamed that the Metaverse still gripped him. So he kept his mouth shut except to take his prescriptions. 

He’s so tired, but he still can’t sleep; he doesn’t know how sleeping pills work but these ones make him sweaty. His thoughts wander back to his friends in Tokyo, the beautiful boy he met there. He liked his coffee with buckets of cream and Phoenix Ranger Featherman RK2 movies. That’s definitely not the title, but Akira’s too addled to remember it now. If Goro was here he would correct him - look, there he is, in the corner of his room, staring at him. 

If Akira were more lucid he probably would have jumped, but as it is he just stares back, daring the boy he loved, the boy he loves, to do something. Goro steps forward - no he doesn’t, he seems to slide along the floor, and Akira can see the bookshelf Goro was standing in front of through his body. Goro, or the phantom that looks like him, climbs atop Akira’s bed and lays down next to him. His body feels like a gust of cool air. His eyes are full of nothing. 

Akira reaches out and his hand passes right through Goro’s cheek, feeling like cold water. A good thing, too, because he was getting hard, and he wasn’t trained on the finer points of Visitation Etiquette. Was it impolite to get a boner in the presence of the ghost of your first love past? 

“Oh, Akira, you haven’t changed a bit.” Goro’s voice sounds like it used to, caramel-like, but also a little like a gust of wind through leafless winter trees. “Welcome home.” 

Akira nods, unsure of what to do and say, and Goro puts his hand on Akira’s hip, and it’s warm! It’s warm and soft and if Akira closes his eyes he can pretend it’s a simpler time in a simpler world. “Goro...” he murmurs and his throat is raw and scratchy. “I love you, Goro, I’m so sorry...” 

“Shhhhh.” A somewhat chilly finger on Akira’s lips to silence him. “I want to take care of you. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, yes - “ Akira would have said more yeses but then Goro is slipping his hand beneath his pajamas and all he can do is gasp. I love you, I miss you, I’m sorry, all communicated through soft whines as Goro strokes him. 

Goro kisses him as he comes and Akira wants it to last forever, he knows it can’t, the sun is coming up outside his window and Goro is becoming less visible by the second.

“Take care of yourself, Akira.” Goro whispers as he embraces him one last time. “None of it was your fault.”

Tears drip from Akira’s eyes without his permission; Goro kisses each one away and it’s like snowflakes falling on his cheeks. “I love you too.” 

Goro slowly fades from beside him as the day breaks. Akira sighs and gets up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you too have had sex with the ghost of your first love please like comment and subscribe


End file.
